Pokemon Storm!
by AmeriNinja
Summary: A kid from Pallet Town with a relic of a missing man, the son of two powerful trainers, and a young lady with the desire to break away from her family business, all work together as one to defeat the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League. But will they be able stop the unkown forces forcing mass displacement of Pokemon species?


**Chapter 1 - Meet Donald**

"Are you sure Donald?" A middle aged man in a lab coat asked a blue jacket wearing boy whom was holding a red and white pokeball and practically jumping up and down with glee.

"Of course I am! I'm the same age he was when he began his journey!" Donald shouted seemingly annoyed. Today had to be the day he left Pallet Town. Donald had emulated Ash Ketchum as best he could. Ash was his hero and now he could finally go on his journey through Kanto. The only reason Professor Gary was worried was because the seemingly random mass migration changes that had been taking place the past several years.

"I suppose it's alright. Do take care of Dedenne there and don't be afraid to quit if it gets tough. Even Ash Ketchum faced death out there." Gary explained remembering his old rival.

"But he still fought in every region!" Donald complained as he defended his hero.

"And look where that got him." Gary said shaking his head as Donald raced out of the late Professor Oak's laboratory.

Donald dashed down the small town's roads before seeing his mother and Mrs. Ketchum talking by the exit of Pallet. Donald ran to his mother's side with a wide grin plastered on his face. "I have my Pokémon!" He said excitedly.

"That's great sweetie. You are all packed, yes?" His mother asked bending down to her knees to talk to him. The boy nodded in response before looking up at Mrs. Ketchum in confusion.

"Oh yes! I have something for you." The older woman said smiling sweetly as she pulled a rolled up red and white cap out of her purse.

Donald's eyes widened three sizes as the cap was put in his hands. "I-is this A-ash's first cap?" He asked flabbergasted.

Mrs. Ketchum chucked as she nodded. Donald's Mother cut in with a, "What do you say?" before shaking her head at her son's lack of manners.

"Th-thank you Mrs. Ketchum!" Donald said quickly as he donned the red and white cap and raised his Pokeball high into the air shooting out a bright white light. "C'mon out Dedenne!" He shouted as the small electric rodent leapt out of the light and somersaulted on top of the boy's cap.

"De-De-De-Ne!" Dedenne squeaked as small sparks flew from his antennae whiskers.

"Be safe Donnie." His mom said teary-eyed.

Without another word Donald raced out of town and onto Route 1 with his new friend out of his Pokeball and on his head.

"Just like Ash…" Mrs. Ketchum said starting to tear up as well.

"That's what I'm worried about." Professor Gary spoke up as he walked towards the two women.

"Still no known whereabouts?" Donald's mother asked worriedly.

Gary shook his head and shut his eyes, "It's been five years…the police gave up two years ago..and I haven't found a trace of him. He may very well be-"

"No!" Mrs. Ketchum said as she lifted her titanium walking cane and hit Gary on the head. "Don't you dare discredit him yet boy!"

"I won't give up Ma'am." Gary said nodding. "He's my one true friend. I can never give up. Just like I know he won't."

* * *

"Woah!" Donald shouted as he stopped running to look around at all the Pokémon of the route. Before the odd migration pattern changes of late he would have been greeted by a swarm of Pidgey and Ratatta. But now he say a wide array of flying and bug types abound. Donald bent down to observe a small Spinarak walking down the Route but not in the grass at all. The Spinarak looked up at him in confusion before spraying a coat of spider silk up into his face. "Gah!"He shouted in fear as a dark figure erupte from a near-by tree.

"Hands off my Pokémon you thief!" The figure shouted as he stood up revealing himself as a teenage trainer donning a ninja costume.

Donald shot up and Dedenne ran in front of Donald. "I was't trying to catch him!" He shouted back as he wiped his face of the Silk Strings.

"No need to lie villain! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" The teen said before Spinarak assumed an offensive position.

Donald grinned as he took a few steps back and looked down at Dedenne. "My first battle huh?" He said touching the brim of his new cap. "Bring it on!" He shouted turning his hat backwards.

"Ha!" The teen laughed at Donald's dramatics before pointing at Dedenne. "Spinarak! Use Constrict!" He shouted determined. Spinarak reared its back up before spraying a thick thread at Dedenne on its way to entangle the young Pokémon.

"Dodge it Dedenne!" He commanded his orange rodent. Dedenne looked up at the attack and started on his way to leap out of the attack's range before getting himself wrapped up by the attack and squeezed tight, "De!"

"Ha! You must be an amateur!" The teen shouted. Is this even your Pokémon?" He teased.

"It's okay Dedenne! Use Thunderbolt!" He shouted as loud as he could. Dedenne turned his head back in confusion before getting squeezed again.

"Spinarak! Let the rat go!" The mysterious teen commanded. Spinarak did as told and crawled up the trainer's leg and to his shoulder. "Don't you even know what moves your Pokémon knows?"

Donald bent down to his injured Dedenne clearly saddened before looking back up. "B-but he's an electric type, like Ash's Pikachu!" He said as he started to tear up.

"Get up and grin kid!" The teen commanded reaching his down to help him up. "You weren't lying about that being your first battle were you?" He chuckled. "I am Gordon! Son of Gym Leader of Grass Erika and Elite Four Leader Koga!"

"The son of a gym leader /and/ an Elite Four member?!" Donald gasped.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
